A blade enclosure is used to provide computing resources to one or more external devices. A typical blade enclosure will hold multiple blades. The individual blades within the enclosure provide computing and/or storage functionality and the blade enclosure provides services such as power, cooling, networking, various interconnects and management to the blades. Together, the blades and the blade enclosure form a blade system. The blade enclosure (or chassis) performs many of the non-core computing services found in most computers, such as handling network connectivity, for example. The blades can easily be added or removed from the blade enclosure to change or upgrade the function of the blade enclosure and the overall enclosure provides a flexible solution to the delivery of computing services.